DIEZ RAZONES PARA ODIARTE
by AnaMa9507
Summary: ¿Qué no tengo razones para odiarte, dices? Eres un tonto, inmaduro y engreído— dijo la pelinegra, a la par que enumeraba con los dedos cada defecto del chico de ojos azules, sin titubear ni un momento. One-shot


**10 RAZONES PARA ODIARTE**

-Darcy, ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de una vez por todas que te odio?

-Simplemente porque no tienes razón para hacerlo.

-¿Qué no tengo razones para odiarte, dices? Eres un tonto, inmaduro y engreído- dijo la pelinegra a la par que enumeraba con los dedos cada defecto del chico de ojos azules sin titubear ni un momento.

-No podrías encontrar 10 razones para odiarme aunque lo intentaras.-dijo el ojiazul con autosuficiencia.

-¿ah no…?

Justo en ese momento el Profesor Collins llegó y ambos chicos se vieron obligados a detener la pelea. En cuanto Elizabeth Bennet llegó a su asiento sacó un pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribir rápidamente.

_10 razones por las cuales te odio:_

_1. Odio como crees que tienes algún derecho en mi vida_

_2. Odio que rompas las reglas y salgas airoso siempre._

_3. Odio que te creas lo mejor del mundo porque tienes un club de fans que en serio creen que lo eres._

_4. Odio que seas tan gracioso y que a veces me hagas reír_

_5. Odio que creas que con una sonrisa tuya puedes hacer que todo el mundo haga lo que tú quieras._

_6. Odio que probablemente si puedas._

_7. Odio que cuando te ríes te veas tan guapo._

_8. Odio que seas tan guapo sin tener que reír para ello._

_9. Odio que me persigas todo el tiempo._

_10. Y más nada odio que estés todo el rato despeinándote el cabello._

Cuando la chica hubo terminado doblo el pedazo de papel y lo lanzó al escritorio de Fitzwilliam quien la miró extrañado antes de tomar el papel entre sus manos.

Cinco minutos después la pelinegra estaba tomando anotaciones sobre la clase cuando un pedazo de papel aterrizo en el medio de sus apuntes y al levantar la vista, Fitzwilliam Darcy la miraba expectante. Al desdoblar el papel vio la lista de las 10 razones por las cuales odiar a Fitzwilliam Darcy y al reverso había una nueva lista.

_10 razones por las cuales no deberías odiarme_

_1. Porque si me entrometo en tu vida es porque no quiero que ningún idiota te haga daño._

_2. Porque si rompo las reglas normalmente lo hago para llamar tu atención o para defenderte, y la mitad del tiempo me atrapan._

_3. Porque no quiero un club de fans, solo te quiero a ti._

_4. Porque a pesar de cuanto te sonría no aceptas salir conmigo._

_5. Porque dejaría de sonreír ahora mismo si eso te molestara._

_6. Porque cuando te olvidas de quien soy por unos segundos soy la persona más feliz en la tierra por lo que resta del día._

_7. Porque la mitad del tiempo eres la razón por la que río._

_8. Porque nunca me das una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo._

_9. Porque solo despeino mi cabello cuando estoy nervioso por eso no puedo parar de hacerlo cuando estoy cerca de ti._

_10. Y más importante porque te amo._

La joven pelinegra tubo que releer el papel unas mil veces para poder asimilar cada una de las razones por las cuales no debía odiar a Fitzwilliam Darcy para después coger otro pedazo de papel y empezar de nuevo.

_1. Odio a tus amigos que son tan tontos como tú._

_2. Odio que seas más inteligente que yo._

_3. Odio que siempre creas tener la razón._

_4. Odio tener que admitir cuando la tienes._

_5. Odio que por tu culpa tenga que escribir otras 10 razones para odiarte._

_6. Odio la razón 5 porque solo escribo estas 10 razones para convencerme a mi misma de que te odio._

_7. Odio que ya no puedo odiar todo lo que antes odiaba de ti._

_8. Te odio_

_9. Odio sentir que acabo de escribir una mentira._

_10. Y odio muchísimo que por tu culpa no esté atendiendo a clases._

Esta vez Elizabeth hizo una bola de papel con la nueva lista y la arrojó a la cabeza del chico con cabello oscuro, éste leyó la lista rápidamente y sonrió, entonces Elizabeth odió haberle mandado ya la lista pues quería agregar que odiaba que su sonrisa fuera tan irresistible.

El chico escribió un mensaje en el pergamino y luego se lo arrojó a Elizabeth que lo desenvolvió rápidamente para encontrar las nuevas 10 razones escritas con la pulcra letra de Fitzwilliam.

_1. Te acostumbraras._

_2. Claro que no lo soy._

_3. Tú también eres testaruda, tesoro._

_4. Aún no veo que lo hagas la primera vez._

_5. Te amo._

_6. Te amo._

_7. Te amo._

_8. Te amo._

_9. Te amo aún más._

_10. Te amo._

Para este punto las manos de la pelinegra temblaban un poco cuando tomo otro pedazo de papel, antes de escribir la pelinegra miró su reloj de pulsera, había pasado casi media hora lo que quería decir que quedaba cerca de otra media hora antes de que se acabara la clase.

_1. Odio que no te importe que te odio._

_2. Odio que mis manos estén temblando._

_3. Odio que tu letra sea más linda que la mía._

_4. Odio que te lo tomes todo con tanta calma._

_5. Odio que llevo pensando en una 5ta razón cerca de 10 minutos._

_6. Odio que no encuentro nada más que odiar de ti._

_7. Odio que solo puedo odiar cosas sin sentido para este punto._

_8. Odio que esté a punto de llorar._

_9. Odio que ya no puedo odiarte._

_10. Y más que nada odio que creo que yo…también te amo._

La chica mandó una mirada llorosa al joven Darcy y en ese mismo momento sonó la campana de cambio de clases. Elizabeth se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, se dirigió hacia donde el ojiazul y le entregó el pedazo de papel en las manos antes de salir rápidamente del aula.

.

.

.

Fitzwilliam había estado preocupado toda la mañana aunque estaba rebosante de alegría tras leer la lista de Elizabeth no pudo evitar notar su ausencia en las próximas clases que compartía con ella, además de que Richard le dijo que había faltado a aritmética también por lo que a la hora de comida, cuando no vio a la pelinegra, ya estaba al borde de la histeria.

-¿Creen que le pasó algo? Tal vez pensó mejor todo lo que escribió y ya no quiere ni verme –al sopesar la posibilidad el chico estaba de veras aterrado así que decidió acudir por ayuda.- ¿Tú qué crees, Charles? ¿Qué tan probable es?

-Ni idea, Fitzwilliam. Tal vez solo le dio una indigestión o algo así.

Si bueno, acudir a Charles no había sido su más brillante idea después de todo. Pero de pronto todo se hizo más claro, el chico se volteo hacia Richard que ya estaba usando esa tonta sonrisa de suficiencia y por no subirle los egos, el joven Fitzwilliam se lo pensó mejor. Entonces recurrió a su única esperanza. Jane Gardiner, mejor amiga de Elizabeth, ella debía saber donde estaba…

.

.

.

-Claro, Darcy, porque te voy a decir dónde está Elizabeth para que empeores las cosas –esa fue la respuesta de la chica.

-¿Podría ponerse peor?

-Pues…

-Mira, Gardiner- sí, interrumpir a Jane Gardiner no era muy inteligente pero esta era una urgencia- hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle ¡Y tiene que ser ya!

-De acuerdo…-abrió la boca para decir dónde estaba la pelinegra y el chico era todo oídos pero ella decidió que había algo que él debía saber primero- pero como lo arruines todo, Darcy… te mato- comprendido. No es como si Fitzwilliam Darcy jamás pudiera hacerle daño a Elizabeth Bennet, a propósito al menos.- esta en el edificio del lado sur-

No había necesidad de decir nada mas, pues el chico ya estaba a medio camino para ese entonces.

-Tonto…

.

.

.

Cierta pelinegra salía de la sala del salón, su nariz estando tan roja como su rostro al sonrojarse. Había sido una tonta, no debió darle ese papel a Fitzwilliam nunca. Nunca.

Justo cuando se iba a lavar la cara por, al menos, decima vez en la mañana, oyó un audible carraspeo y allí estaba, Fitzwilliam Darcy, con la cara de recién haber acabado un maratón. El chico camino rápido hacia ella y se detuvo estando lo suficientemente cerca.

-Si esto es solo un juego para ti, Darcy, por favor, detente ya.

-Elizabeth, esto no es un juego para mi, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Porque es imposible.

-¡No, no lo es!- el chico se acerco un poco mas y puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica- Te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida, y si tú me amas también ¿Por qué me haces sufrir tanto, Elizabeth?

-Buf. Es que lo encuentro bastante entretenido.-aunque claro estaba siendo sarcástica.- simplemente nos estoy ahorrando a los dos un mal trago

-¿O tal vez privándonos de la felicidad más perfecta?

-No, definitivamente estoy…- La pelinegra soltó un extraño suspiro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a esperar a que termine o piensas besarme ya?

El chico parecía sorprendido a la par que feliz, tenía tantas ganas de besarla pero antes…

-Es solo que pensé que debía ser un caballero y dejarte terminar la frase antes.

-¿Te digo la verdad? -La pecosa se acerca un poco mas y el asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente –no tenía idea de cómo terminar la frase…-luego de decir eso la chica desapareció la distancia entre ellos y rozo ligeramente sus labios antes de separarse- pero por tratar de hacerte el listo no te toca beso por una semana.

Aunque el chico no pareció encontrar la verdad en ello pues la agarro por la cintura casi violentamente para después dar el mejor beso de su vida, el cual claro, la pelinegra correspondió.

.

.

_Hola! Hace rato que quería adaptar esta historia, a mí me parece súper preciosa. Gracias a __**Gii3**__ por prestarme la historia. Y a Jane Austen por regalarnos tan espectaculares personajes. _


End file.
